


Beneath the Shy Mask

by vermilion_aura



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Erotica, F/M, One Shot, Romance, Sexual Content Involving Teenagers, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vermilion_aura/pseuds/vermilion_aura
Summary: You never really had the guts to speak to Akira due to your shy nature and always running off. He decided to change that after school one day.Akira KurusuxReader
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 82





	Beneath the Shy Mask

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Akira reader-insert that I spoke of earlier. Two weeks and one rewrite later, it is finally done. I'm hoping my smut isn't too off despite it being two weeks since I last posted smut.

As the final class and lecture was coming to a close, you found yourself to be an absolute, nervous wreck. You tapped your pencil in a nonstop fashion on the current page of your notebook, wondering why the seconds were dragging on. From the corner of your teal blue eyes, you saw your crush, Akira Kurusu as he sat up and answered a question when Ms. Kawakami called on him. You quickly turned away when your fellow peers began to whisper about how smart he was, and right then and there, the final bell rang.

Words could not to describe how swift you were at putting your things away in your bag and then bolting out the door. You had to have been the first out of the classroom as you quickly walked down to the first floor, left through the main entrance and out the school gate. Your speed got you straight to the departing train mere seconds before the doors closed. As you sat down in the available empty seat behind you, you were almost certain that you caught Akira at the boarding platform right when the train took off. Was he attempting to catch up to you? Judging by how fast he must have raced to get up to his current point, it appeared to be that way.

You shook your head to ward off such a thought as you rode the train on the short ride to Shibuya. When the conductor announced the arrival, you got your bag and departed, heading straight home. Your home was located away from the crime and scams in the nice, suburban areas of Shibuya. You had the place to yourself for the next month, as your parents were away overseas on business. As you walked inside, you kicked off your shoes and helped yourself to a simple snack before making your way upstairs to your room.

You removed your black, knee-high socks, tossing them in the nearby hamper and then set your school bag down on the floor. You managed to finish your homework that was due this upcoming Monday, having done it during certain classes and during lunchtime. As a result, you had tomorrow to just do whatever you wanted to do; knowing you, you would most likely just hang around the house and relax. You were always the hermit type; you always kept to yourself and lacked the ability to really talk to your fellow peers at school. The only one that you really did interact with was Akira. Though the interactions were brief and for school, you wished you had the nerve to speak to him.

You had no reason to lie about the crush you slowly developed on him during your interactions with him at school. However, with the girls that were a part of his circle alongside his usual group of friends, you felt that there was no way that you would even last five seconds against the competition. With so many gorgeous girls fawning over him, confessing would be nearly impossible. The best that you could do was admire him from a reasonable distance without feeling the stress of the competition.

Steamy images that were not allowed within the school walls began to form in your mind. You conjured up the thought of him slowly stripping off his polo uniform shirt, exposing his hard, muscular physique to your gaze and then his plaid pants until he was in just his boxers. You imagined how sexy his body looked underneath his uniform and his hands reaching out to touch and feel you all over, which triggered an arousing tickle between your thighs and an aching throb in your gut.

You were immediately flashed back to the moments when you would glance at him with a desirable look in your teal eyes. While the look was oblivious to your fellow peers, there were a couple occasions where he would catch you, and you were almost certain that he returned the look with one of his own. Whether or not that was actually the case, you would never know for sure.

You began to fan yourself with your buttoned, uniform blouse as your body began to heat up; had it not been one of your uniform blouses, you would have ripped it open and freed yourself from confinement. You hoped that a nice shower would cool your body and your mind down from the sauna that was the fantasies of you and Akira.

You were just about to get ready to strip your uniform off when you heard the doorbell ring. You weren’t expecting anyone, nor were you expecting any packages. You stayed put for a couple of minutes, thinking it might be a salesman advertising some sort of product, and if you didn’t answer the door, they would eventually go away.

When the doorbell rang a second time, you quirked a brow and made your way downstairs towards the door.

“Who is it?”

“It’s Akira. Akira Kurusu.”

Your heart stopped when you heard his voice; what was he doing at your front door? With a deep breath, you slowly opened the door. Sure enough, Akira was standing at the door. You bit your lip to suppress licking your lips when you caught the outline of his physique underneath his polo shirt.

“What are you doing here, Akira-kun?” you asked, hoping your voice wasn’t too shaky from your sudden anxiety.

“I was supposed to work out with Ryuji at the Protein Lovers gym today, but something came up on his end and he canceled at the last minute. So, I thought I’d come here and visit you.”

You were certain that you suffered heart failure right then and there.

“How did you know my address?”

“I hope you won’t label me as a weirdo, but I watch you go home whenever I’m hanging in Shibuya after school. I learned it with time.

“Also, I’ve been wanting to visit you for quite some time.”

You tilted your head to the side, wondering what his agenda might be.

“Is there any particular reason why?”

“Can I come in and get shown up to your room? If so, I’ll explain myself.”

You never invited a boy in your house before in your lifetime, much less bring one up to your bedroom. Taking a deep breath, you nodded and opened the door wide enough for him to walk inside. You watched as he kicked his shoes off, and you led him upstairs to your room. You approached your work desk and turned around, watching as his slate eyes studied every inch of the perimeter as you leaned back against the edge of the desk.

“My room isn’t much, but I can at least call it my personal corner of home.”

“It’s quaint. I like it.”

“Anyways, what brought you to my doorstep, Akira-kun?”

He set his bag down and stepped towards you, placing his palms on either side of you. Your heart began to race at how close he was to you, his lips just mere inches from touching yours.

“I’ve been taking notice of some instances when you glance over at me during class, and not only do I find it cute, I also find it intriguing.”

The tone in his voice dipped to a low pitch with a touch of desire, making your heart pump even faster than before. When did he figure that out, and how long has he known?

“In addition, you’re not like any of the other girls I’ve come to know, and that includes the girls in my circle of friends. I beg to wonder how someone like you is such a hermit.”

You felt your cheeks heat up, your cream-colored skin flushing to a slight shade of pink, to which he smirked.

“What is you’re trying to tell me, Akira-ku-”

You were suddenly cut off when he sealed his lips on yours in a feverish, passionate kiss. You gripped the edge of your desk to steady yourself as you responded to his kiss as best as you could. Having never been kissed before, you were at a complete loss while he took in the sweet taste of your mouth. You felt his hands move to your waist, pulling himself close to you until his hard, muscular body came into contact with your curvy form. A mewl of delight escaped your throat, which he swallowed boldly.

Akira’s hands roved down from your waist to your hips, picking you up by your legs. For him, you were as light as a feather as he carried you towards your bed. He set you down gently, and he took a step back to gaze at you. Your eyes found his as he gazed at you adoringly, and he looked like he was ready to pounce and lavish you senseless.

“Why didn’t I get to you sooner, little kitten? Well, better late than never. If I delayed this any longer, another guy would have attempted to reach you, and I wouldn’t have liked that at all.”

Your stomach did a flip when he called you “kitten”; the use of a pet name was quite the turn on for you, and you had no objection being his beloved kitten, especially if it meant that you would be his.

He leaned towards you, hovering over you as he pushed your plaid skirt up to your waist, exposing your thighs and the bikini-based lilac underwear underneath. He leaned towards your thighs and began to kiss them, alternating between them while his hands and lips caressed them. You gripped the thin bed sheet beneath you as the feel of his hot breath against your skin made you squirm helplessly. You arched your back when the tip of his nose brushed the junction between your thighs, your nipples hardening beneath the fabric of your bra.

Akira started a kissing trail from your inner right thigh, going up to your panties and kissing through the fabric. His hands found the hem of your blouse, pushing it up until your slender midriff was exposed. He briefly blew on your stomach before teasing your navel with the tip of his tongue. His hands moved up your sides, finding your breasts and kneading them through your blouse and bra. You let out a low moan, and your clothes soon became a burden on your heated body.

As if he could sense it, he reached for the buttons on your blouse and began to undo them one by one. At the last button, he parted the cotton fabric and slipped the sleeves off through your arms. He pulled away from your stomach to look at you in your lilac bra and your matching panties with your skirt hiked up. His heart pounded madly in his chest, and he felt his length harden beneath the barriers of both his boxers and pants. He removed his glasses, setting them off to the side and then grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling it up over his head and tossing it away.

“Damn,” you muttered under your breath as you gazed at his physique. He was sculpted like a god; the result of him working out with Ryuji. You were dying to caress every inch of that bod and feel those hard muscles underneath your fingertips.

Akira used his knee to part your legs as he crawled on the bed, creating a niche for his legs as he positioned himself on his knees. He reached for your hands, placing your palms on his chest and granting you the opportunity to feel him. You let your hands roam up and down his upper body, taking in every last detail and loving every second of it.

He leaned towards you to kiss your lips as you continued to touch him, your hands making their way to his broad back. Your fingertips thoroughly traced the muscular outline of his back, taking the feel and the details to heart. He relished the feel of your lips on his own for a brief period of time before moving down to your neck. He made sure to kiss and suck every inch of your throat, paying careful attention to your collarbones. You anchored your nails into his back, grazing his skin and emitting a moan from him that sent a shiver down your spine.

The feel of his hand moving towards your back caused you to arch your back slightly. He found the clasp that held your bra in place, and unhooked it with skill. He pulled the straps of your bra down your arms and then pulled the contraption away from your breasts with his teeth. He let out a low whistle of approval; he knew that they would fit perfectly in his hands, and your nipples were perked and ready to be teased.

“My little kitten is already eager for me,” he purred.

“Akira-kun-”

You were immediately cut off when his hands found your wrists and pinned them in place on either side of your head. Lowering his head back to your chest, Akira began his kissing assault on your breasts, alternating between each swell. Unable to move with your wrists and body pinned down beneath him, all you could do was moan and squirm. He showered both of your breasts with kisses and not only did he kiss your hardened nipples, he sucked each taut peak while also lavishing them with the tip of his tongue. A sharp, keen moan resembling his name left your lips and flooded the perimeter of your bedroom. You were grateful that your parents were away; getting caught in the act would not only ruin the moment, but also leave you grounded for God knows how long.

He moved your wrists up over your head, using his left hand to keep them pinned while his free hand wandered down to your sex. When he touched you, he felt how wet you were through your panties, and you felt him smirk against your chest.

“You’re so wet for me, kitten. Just wait until you feel me inside.”

He let go of your wrists and pulled away from you, and you watched as he stripped out of his plaid uniform pants and his boxers. Your cheeks deepened to a darker shade of pink once his boxers came off, and you continued to watch when he pulled out a foil packet and used his teeth to tear it open. He slipped the latex on his hardened cock and then reached for your lilac panties, pulling them down your legs and leaving you completely naked before his hazy, lustful gaze. He thought your body to be perfect already, but not even the word “perfect” could describe the sight.

He repositioned himself on top of you, the tip of his cock ready to breach the entrance of your sex. You barely contained a gasp when you felt him brush you, but you were more than ready to be fucked by him.

“I plan on fucking you hard. Today is the day I officially make you mine, my sweet, little kitten.”

His low, husky tone made you shiver, and before you could react, he moved, pushing himself deep inside you. Your walls clenched tightly around his hardened length, causing you to almost scream his name as he rocked your insides. He leaned forward and buried his face into your neck, nibbling at your earlobe before capturing your lips in a hungry kiss. His tongue lavished the cavern of your mouth, and your hands found his back, lightly scratching his shoulder blades.

“Come for me, my sweet baby.”

It was as if your body heard his command, for you convulsed around him, and he moved faster inside you before giving one, final powerful thrust. The full force of his weight came down on you as you heard him groan in pleasure and collapsed on top of you. He began to plant small kisses on your neck as the two of you began to catch your breath.

“How long have you wanted me, Akira-kun?” you managed to ask.

“A while. The only reason I never talked to you was because you would always run off before I could get the chance to. So, I couldn’t stand it any longer and decided to come straight to you.”

You nodded. “I’m sorry I didn’t give you a chance.”

“Like I said, kitten. Better late than never.”

He pulled himself out of you when he finally calmed down and stood up from the bed. The two of you gazed at each other, taking note of how sweaty you both were.

“I think we both need a shower, Akira-kun.”

You let out a small squeal when he grabbed your hand and pulled you up until you were sitting on the edge of the bed. He then grabbed you by the waist and hauled you over his shoulder.

“What are you doing?” you asked, feeling your heart rate pick up just as soon as it steadied.

“We’re taking a shower together, and don’t worry. I have another condom in my pocket. I’m just getting started with you, kitten.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning on getting back to my _Devil May Cry_ pet project, _Beauty Slept in Sodom_. Considering I've spent eight years working on it (put the idea together in early 2013 and haven't put it together until 2017), I'm attempting to finally complete it and not drag it out any longer. Plus, considering I've put Dante on the back burner smut wise for a while, I want to redeem myself for that. I'm hoping that now I've completed some small projects, I have the motivation I need to get back to _Beauty Slept in Sodom_. Wish me luck, and check back!


End file.
